


A Snapshot of You

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: A sleep-deprived scriptwriter, a puppyish paripi, and the purpose of keepsakes. A short drabble requested by @saltylily on Twitter.





	A Snapshot of You

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkazu, with the prompt "video recording". This was supposed to be a "first sentence" and ballooned into almost 700 words, oops. Unbeta'd, casual id-fic. (And coincidentally my first completed A3 fic!! It only took 2 years lol)

As is often the case, Kazunari's presence is announced by the sound of a phone camera shutter and barely concealed snickering. Drawing upon practiced reflex, Tsuzuru raises a hand to cover his face just in time.

"Tsuzuruuuun~ Come on!" Kazunari whined in protest, draping himself over the back of Tsuzuru's chair. "It's for the troupe blog! Just a few more shots of the master at work, pleeeease?"

"Emphasis on the _at work_ part," Tsuzuru grumbles, before squinting at the screen of Kazunari's phone. "Somehow, I don't think that this bunny-ear filter is for the troupe blog, and-" He notices the blinking red dot in the corner of the screen. "Wait, isn't this still recording??"

Tsuzuru swipes for the phone, but Kazunari evades, dancing out of the way with another peal of laughter. "Well, these might be for _personal use_ , I guess," he teases, grinning impertinently even as Tsuzuru all but tackles him in retaliation.

"Personal use? That's disgusting, Miyoshi-san," Tsuzuru grunts as he twists Kazunari's arm around to see the screen. Ugh, the angle of the video is terrible, and are those hearts coming out from between the bunny ears? Tsuzuru dies a little on the inside thinking of this video possibly falling into the wrong hands. Not that there are any hands more dangerous than the one currently in possession of it.

Luckily, the moment that Tsuzuru’s fingers even threaten the ghost of a tickle, Kazunari finally, finally relinquishes his device, flopping against the bunk bed ladder in over-acted surrender. "Not _that_ kind of personal use! Tsuzurun, you perv!" He laughs, wheezing for a couple moments before a calmer, quieter expression comes across his features.  "I just wanted a keepsake, that's all. Something to remember you by."

Tsuzuru flicks through Kazunari's phone, deleting unsolicited photos and video footage one by one. How long did Miyoshi-san stand in the doorway taking creepshots of him? There's got to be at least a dozen photos from just now. Tsuzuru's only satisfied when he hits a slew of food pics, but when he looks up and sees Kazunari's face, the internally-distraught over-thinking kind, any clever retort dies on his tongue.

"After all," Kazunari goes on, not noticing that he's being stared at, "It's only one more year before I graduate again, and afterwards... Who knows what might happen." His words are soft and his gaze is leveled towards the floor, as if he doesn't think Tsuzuru's really listening. How could Tsuzuru not be listening.

Tsuzuru has always been the type to worry about the future, and he’s only just started to realize that Kazunari, as carefree as he may seem, is one and the same. _Graduate again_ , Kazunari says, reminding Tsuzuru of the year-long radio silence between high school and their reunion. Kazunari’s phone contact hadn’t even had a picture attached to it when Tsuzuru had cold-called him asking him for favors, and yet he’d still obliged. Maybe if Tsuzuru had kept any pictures of them, then he would have reached out a bit sooner. Maybe if he’d kept a video, Tsuzuru thinks, remembering the sound of Kazunari’s laughter just moments prior, then he would have reached out even sooner.

Kazunari flinches in surprise when Tsuzuru’s palm lands heavily on the top of his head. “Fine, have it your way, Miyoshi-san,” Tsuzuru sighs, sounding aggrieved even as he ruffles Kazunari’s hair affectionately. “Have your keepsake video, for the troupe blog or whatever. Just no filters.”

Tsuzuru looks towards the side to hide his embarrassment, but that just makes it more obvious that he’s blushing up to his ears. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m dead already. Though you’re sure to be the death of me someday,” he mutters. “I’ll be here writing Mankai’s scripts for a while more, so I’ll be needing you to bring those visions into reality until then… Got it?”

The force of Kazunari’s ensuing hug knocks the both of them off balance and sends them hurtling towards the floor. But Tsuzuru would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it anyways. 


End file.
